Mobile data traffic is growing exponentially. With the ever increasing number of mobile devices consuming higher data rates, current mobile communication networks may get congested. This may further result in service disruptions. Despite of improvements in technology and deployments with long-term evolution (LTE) networks, increasing traffic demand may no longer be successfully satisfied with the existing frequency bands dedicated for the networks.